midnight call
by cacaolatte
Summary: Malam ini terlalu sunyi. Aomine mengambil ponsel, menekan tombol call untuk membuat sebuah panggilan. — aokise


Malam ini terlalu sunyi.

Aomine mengambil ponsel, menekan tombol _call_ untuk membuat sebuah panggilan.

* * *

 **midnight call**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Pukul dua belas malam dan Aomine menguap karena kantuk yang tak bisa ditahannya.

Tulisan yang tercetak di layar komputer mulai memburam. Sudah saatnya mengakhiri hari dan berpasrah diri di atas tempat tidur. Ia tidak akan dapat menyelesaikan laporan itu sesuai dengan waktu yang telah ditetapkan.

Tempat tidur _single_ -nya berderak ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di atasnya. Selimut tersingkap sejenak, hanya untuk berdamparan di atas kasur ketika Aomine memutuskan untuk membungkus tubuhnya.

Ia siap untuk memejamkan mata dan tenggelam dalam mimpi di mana banyak model majalah cantik menunggunya.

Tapi sebelum itu—

 _Drrr. Drrrr._

Dering yang didengarnya tidak berhenti, konstan bahkan hingga hampir satu menit kemudian dan Aomine tidak mempermasalahkannya, seolah memang tidak menunggu panggilannya dijawab.

" _Halo, Kise Ryouta di sini! Mohon tinggalkan pesan Anda kalau tidak ingin mendengarkan nyanyianku—ah, aku bercanda. Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi._ "

Aomine tersenyum miring, tahu bahwa Kise sama sekali tidak dapat menyanyi dan ia bodoh sekali untuk mengumbar kekurangannya yang satu itu.

Menaruh ponsel di meja samping tempat tidurnya, Aomine benar-benar tenggelam dalam tidurnya detik berikutnya.

—

Malam itu ia melihat sebuah layar bergerak di hadapan matanya, akan senyuman Kise yang seluas benua, pancaran matanya yang berkilat jenaka, dan tawanya yang hampir menyerupai cicitan burung gereja.

Ia adalah spektator, hanya melihat dari kejauhan bagaimana mentari bernama Kise Ryouta itu bersinar.

Aomine terbangun, bersumpah bahwa ia telah melakukan hal bodoh sebelum tidur, tapi tahu benar bahwa ia tidak akan mengubah kebiasaannya dalam waktu dekat.

—

Kilat merambat langit malam yang tak bertabur bintang. Cahaya bulan tidak sampai ke jendela kamar tidur Aomine, melihat betapa tebalnya awan yang melapisi kanvas malam ini.

Aomine menarik napas, meraih telepon, memencet tombol dengan jempolnya, meletakkan benda itu di telinga kanannya.

 _Drr. Drrr. Drrr_ —

" _Halo, Kise Ryouta di sini! Mohon tinggalkan pesan Anda kalau tidak ingin mendengarkan nyanyianku_ —"

Ponsel itu mati tak berkedip ketika Aomine melemparnya ke arah lemari kayu oak. Kata-kata Kise yang dihafalnya betul tewas bersamaan dengan ponsel yang kini hanya berupa seonggok sampah tak berguna.

Aomine menyisir rambut dengan jari-jarinya, menarik beberapa helai hingga kulit kepalanya terasa sakit, tapi tidak sekali pun menghiraukannya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar Kise mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menyanyi kali ini, ia tidak ingin mendengar Kise yang memancarkan pesonanya seperti biasa.

Ia ingin Kise yang berada di bawah tubuhnya, mendesah tak karuan, mengerang nikmat, memanjakan tubuh kokohnya, dan menghadirkan ribuan ekspresi wajah yang tak pernah ia munculkan di hadapan publik maupun media.

Langit di malam terakhir mereka bercinta persis rupanya seperti malam ini. Kosong akan bintang, terlalu gelap, absen akan sinar bulan, dipenuhi rambatan cahaya dadakan yang berasal dari kilat, dan diselangi bunyi gemuruh petir yang meredam desahan Kise dan Aomine di saat yang bersamaan.

—

Malam itu Aomine tidak membuat panggilan lagi.

Ponsel rusak itu mengundang perhatian Kuroko Tetsuya, rekan kerja Aomine di kantor. Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu tidak berangsur menuju pertanyaan yang berada di pangkal lidahnya.

Melihat bagaimana masam ekspresi Aomine kali ini, Kuroko teringat pada macan kumbang yang tidak ingin diganggu dalam sunyinya.

—

Panggilan berikutnya merupakan hasil produksi delapan tenggak _whiskey_ dan kesunyian pada pukul dua pagi.

Tanpa ponselnya Aomine tak dapat membuat panggilan, tapi telepon rumah yang tak lain dari sebuah perangkat yang tak pernah digubrisnya, dimakan tahun dan ditutupi berlapis-lapis debu, mampu membuat panggilan sebagaimana yang dilakukan ponselnya.

 _Drr—_

" _Halo, Kise Ryouta di sini! Mohon tinggalkan pesan Anda kalau tidak ingin mendengarkan nyanyianku—ah, aku bercanda. Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi._ "

 _Ngiiing_ _—_

"Kise," suara berat Aomine terdengar, makin serak dengan cairan-cairan minuman yang membakar kerongkongannya selama tiga jam terakhir. "Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh ini untuk pergi terlalu cepat.

"Berterimakasihlah pada alkohol yang kuminum malam ini karena aku akan mengatakannya sekali ini saja. Hah—aku yakin kalau kau benar-benar mendengarnya, bukannya berterimakasih tapi kau malah akan memarahiku."

Aomine membetulkan posisi gagang telepon pada telinganya, matanya sayu—bukan kantuk yang menjadi penyebabnya. Menghela napas pendek, ia merasa pita suara terkutuknya itu menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Aku kangen mendengar suaramu.

"Aku kangen padamu."

Ia bersumpah di hadapan mata adalah Kise yang berdiri tegak, sehat, cerah, dan bersemangat dalam mencerca konsumsi alkohol Aomine malam itu.

.

.

 _Fin_

* * *

a/n: Terima kasih sudah membaca. Tolong tinggalkan jejak. :)

[15.09.18]


End file.
